Glow
by siriusly cool48
Summary: Lilly Truscott is lonely. Her mother is distant, her father is busy, and the only one who has always been there for her doesn't know how she feels. Just a bit of fluff to lighten the mood.


Glow

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Everything else is mine. :)

Lilly grinned as her best friend, Joe Jonas, concentrated on his guitar, writing a song. He had become increasingly frustrated over the last ten minutes, and seemed to be fresh out of new ideas.

"Okay, I'm done for now," he sighed. "I'll ask Nick to take a look at it when he gets home. He's the real writer, I just have the pretty face." His signature smirk played on his lips as he got up to stretch.

"It was decent. I mean the lyrics could use some work..." she teased. Joe playfully swiped at her, missing as she stood up from her seat at the kitchen table.

"Whatever," He set his guitar in its case and snapped it shut. "Wanna watch a movie or something? I'm bored."

Lilly nodded. "Sure. Go put something in and I'll get some snacks."

Joe smiled and bounded into the next room to get the movie ready.

As Lilly rummaged through the fridge, she couldn't help but think about her life, which she had been doing a lot of lately. Her parents had gotten a divorce when she was nine. Lily lived most of the year in Trenton, New Jersey, with her dad, but stayed the summers in Malibu, California with her mom.

Lilly's mom was distant. She had never quite understood her daughter, due mostly to the fact that Lilly was so like her dad. Lilly really did love her mom. Mrs. Truscott was successful, beautiful, intelligent, and she was getting re-married on Sunday. Her fiancee was a forty-some-odd year old surfer named Ringo. Honestly Lilly didn't know his real name, or care for that matter. After the wedding, Lilly would stay for the rest of the summer. She hated it because it meant she would be stuck in a house with Ringo and her mom for almost three months. It was torture.

Lilly's dad was a good dad. He owned a small sporting good store called The Ref Shack, and worked from seven in the morning until almost eleven at night to make ends meet for Lilly and himself. But he always made time to talk to her, and never missed a birthday, a parent-teacher meeting, a soccer game, or anything. Yes, he was a good dad.

Lilly paused, looking out the window at the Jonases' huge property. Lilly had practically grown up here with the Jonas boys. Her dad and Joe's dad had been best friends since high school, so naturally Lilly had always had the Jonas brothers in her life. In school, Nick was a grade below her and Joe was a grade above, so she couldn't get away from them no matter how hard she tried. She grinned at that.

Grabbing her popcorn as the microwave beeped its finish (ow, hot, hot), she headed into the den, where Joe was plopped down on the couch, flipping through the movie channels. "Took you long enough," he grumbled playfully, without looking up.

"Well why don't _you_ try finding something decent to eat when half your fridge is full of dead animals and carbonated evil." she complained, plopping down.

Joe draped his arm around Lilly's shoulders. His touch was pleasantly familiar, Lilly noted with a smile. "Well, that's what you get for eating like a rabbit." Joe joked. Oh yeah, Lilly was a vegetarian. And she hated sugary sodas. She was the butt of many of the Jonas brothers' jokes because of this.

"Carnivores..." she mumbled, earning her a small smack on the back of the head.

She scowled and scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. This was comfortable. Finally settling on what Lilly considered a dumb action movie, she found herself falling asleep, cuddled up next to Joe.

When she woke up, the TV was off, it was dark outside, and Joe was fast asleep. Lilly blushed at the position they were in. Joe was sprawled out on the couch, and she was curled up on top of him. He didn't seem to mind though, she noted. Somehow as they were asleep Joe's arm had shifted from her shoulders to around her waist, and was holding her firmly but gently.

Without waking Joe, Lilly untangled herself and stood, stretching, before heading to the bathroom. Why would it bother her so much that she had woken up like that with Joe? Truthfully, it didn't bother her. She _liked_ it. Wait. Did she- no, that's too weird. Did she _like_ Joe? Of course she did, what's not to like? He was smart, he was funny, he was caring, and he was incredibly cute, she had to admit to herself.

Sighing, she splashed some water on her face. So yes, she liked Joe. But was it more? She had grown up with him. She had been in diapers with him. He was her best friend. What would happen if she _did_ fall for him? Would he feel the same way? Would it ruin their friendship?

These thoughts were buzzing through Lilly's mind when she padded back to the den. Lilly admitted that yes, she had been incredibly lonely since her parents' divorce, especially since her mom was getting remarried so soon. She really needed someone to care for her, and Joe had certainly always been there. Lilly knew she needed him. So yes, she did love Joe.

When she got to the den, Joe was still lying there, now hugging a pillow. Under the crystal moonlight streaming in, Lilly could see his features especially clearly. From his long dark eyelashes to his slightly parted lips, he was the most perfect person Lilly had ever met.

Carefully, without waking him, Lilly sat herself down on the floor by Joe's head and began to study him closely. He had a spattering of freckles across his nose that he had acquired last summer when they were at the beach. He had a small scar on his left cheek from where he had fallen on broken glass when he was thirteen. He had gotten a shorter haircut because Lilly had said it would suit him, which it did. Every detail, Lilly loved. And it was then that she was sure that she was in love with Joe Jonas.

Lilly gently ran her fingers through his hair, watching his peaceful face. But before long, Joe's brow slightly furrowed and his breathing sped up. He shifted his body as if he was uncomfortable.

"St... stop... stop it..." Joe whispered, still asleep. Lilly took her hand away and stood up, alarmed. Was he dreaming? His breathing quickened even more, if that was possible, and suddenly he bolted upright, panting.

"Joe!" she exclaimed. Joe started and looked at her, confused. Then reality seemed to come back to him. He swung his feet around and planted them on the hard floor, burying his face in his hands.

Lilly tentatively sat down next to him, enwrapping him in a comforting embrace. "It was just a dream. It was just a dream," she soothed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I- I can't really remember what it was about, just the pure terror I felt. It was scary." Joe looked up at her woefully. "Don't leave me." He whispered.

"I'll never leave you. I don't think I can."

He looked at her hopefully. "Promise?"

She smiled. "Promise."

Joe's eyes blazed with... Hope? Love? Lilly couldn't tell. Suddenly she was fully aware of how close his lips were to hers, and how tightly his hand held on to her. Then their lips touched, and fireworks immediately exploded behind her eyelids. Lilly made a squeak of surprise. But slowly, she began to warm up to the kiss. It was over far too soon when he pulled away.

"Where did that come from?" she breathed.

Joe looked her straight in the eyes. "I need you, Lilly Truscott, and I need to know you need me too."

"Do you... Do you love me?" Lilly whispered.

"Yes." That was all she needed to hear. Lilly grabbed Joe's face and pressed her lips to his, conveying to him without words that she needed him too. They kissed in perfect synchrony for a moment, her hands in his hair and his hands holding her close. Soon they had to part for air, their foreheads pressed together. "How long?" she asked, not needing to explain further.

"As long as I can remember."

Grinning, Lilly stood up and offered her hand. Confused, Joe took it and followed where she led him, out of the house, onto the front porch, and out into the front yard.

"Where are we going?" Joe asked.

"You'll see when we get there. Be patient." Joe pouted as she led him further from the house, towards the trees at the end of the property. "There. Joe, look." Lilly pointed at the trees.

Letting his eyes adjust, Joe noticed what she was pointing out. Hundreds of fireflies sparkled in the trees, silently communicating with each other.

Sinking onto the grass, Lilly began to speak. "When I was little, my dad would take me outside at night and show me them. He always said that when they lit up, they were telling each other they loved them."

"Wow, that's a lot of love going on," Joe agreed, looking at the trees full of light.

"Yeah," Lilly agreed. "He told me that that's how much he loved me, and whenever I forgot that, I could come outside and watch them, and I would know." Lilly turned to Joe. "That's the way I love you, Joe."

He grinned ear to ear. "I love you too, Lilly Truscott."

He put his arm around her and they silently spent the rest of the night sitting there, watching the fireflies glow.

A/N: So that's the end. It's just something that kind of popped into my brain and wouldn't leave me alone. I was planning on writing a sequel but now I think I might just leave it. What do you guys think? Give me your worst. Good? Bad? Heart-wrenchingly terrible? I can take it. Leave a review and let me know, or I'll never find out what you guys think! Oh and favorites are accepted as well. :) Cookies to every reviewer! Oh, and as a final note, WHY IS THERE NO JONAS FANDOM? That is all.


End file.
